Aikatsu! Blooming Episode 2 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Haruka appears) Haruka: (looks at the audience) I'm Haruka Amagawa, and I'm gonna be the Blooming Princess! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins with Haruka on a bus, wearing her new school uniform. She is staring out the window, and smiles) Haruka: (excited) I can't believe I'm really going to Blooming Idol Academy! (Just then, a golden-haired girl sits next to her) Teruko: Mind if I sit here? Haruka: (surprised) No, not at all. (gasps) Wait a second, you're Teruko Fukushima! Teruko: (smiling) That's right. And you're Haruka Amagawa. I remember you from the interview. By the way, you pulled off a great performance. Haruka: (excited) Thanks, Fukushima-san! Teruko: (winks) Call me Teruko, and I'll call you Haruka. (Haruka nods, and stares out the window again as the school comes into view) (OP: Aiming for the Finish Line) (The scene changes to Haruka knocking on a door in the dorms. Haruka then walks into the room) Haruka: Um, hello? Anyone here? (A girl sits up on her bed, and looks at Haruka) Riko: So you're Haruka Amagawa. I'm Riko Hikawa. Haruka: (holds out her hand) Nice to meet you, Hikawa-san. (Riko turns her head away from Haruka) Riko: Pleasure. Haruka: (thinking) Well, she's my roommate but... she's not going to be easy to befriend. (The scene changes to Haruka sitting at her desk in homeroom, when a woman walks in) Etsuko: (singing) Alright, sweeties! (The woman then writes her name on the board and turns to the class) Etsuko: (smiling) I'm Etsuko Yukimura. I'm your homeroom teacher, and I'm also the main teacher of the Rose House, got it, sweeties? (Students look at each other, confused. Etsuko puts her hand to her head) Etsuko: (shaking her head) Oh jeez, sweeties. (sings) Listen up! (The students sit up straight as they look at Etsuko) Etsuko: There are four houses in this school. They are known as the Rose House for the singers, Lily House for the actresses, Daffodil House for the dancers, and Orchid House for the models. Now, I want each of you sweeties to come up, and I'll give you your IDs and phones, and I'll tell you what house you've been placed in. First up, (sings) Teruko Fukushima! (Teruko walks to Etsuko's desk and receives her ID and phone) Etsuko: (smiles at Teruko) You've been placed in the Orchid House. Next, (sings) Riko Hikawa! (Riko walks to Etsuko's desk and receives her ID and phone) Etsuko: (smiles at Riko) You've been placed in the Lily House. (Etsuko continues calling out names, and finally...) Etsuko: (sings) Haruka Amagawa! Haruka: (excited) Here, Yukimura-sensei! (Haruka walks up to Etsuko's desk and receives her ID and phone) Etsuko: (smiles at Haruka) You're a talented one. You did great for that performance. You've been placed in the Rose House. Haruka: (smiling) Thank you, Yukimura-sensei! Etsuko: (smiling) I prefer Etsuko-sensei, thanks. (Haruka nods and walks back to her desk, when she sees Riko sitting alone, looking at her ID) Haruka: (thinking) Hikawa-san... (Later, Haruka is looking at her phone, scrolling through auditions) Haruka: (surprised) Wow, there are so many auditions for my debut! I wonder what I should do. (giggles) Too bad I can't do them all at once. (Suddenly, there is a voice behind her) Nagisa: Difficulty choosing an audition? (Haruka turns around, and sees Nagisa standing behind her) Haruka: (surprised) Kaminazuki-senpai! Nagisa: (smiling) It's nice to see you at Blooming Idol Academy, Haruka-san. Haruka: (smiling) Thank you, Kaminazuki-senpai. And yeah, I couldn't find a good audition for my debut. Nagisa: Are there any duos? Haruka: (confused) What do you mean? Nagisa: Duets. My debut was with my roommate for an audition. Haruka: (surprised) You like performing with others? Nagisa: (chuckles) I love performing with others. It's so much fun that way. (firm) Now, is there a duet in there? Haruka: Hmm, let me see... (Haruka scrolls through the list of auditions) Haruka: (excited) Yeah, there is! I can probably enter myself and Hikawa-san! Nagisa: (smiling) Good luck, Haruka-san. (Nagisa walks away, and Haruka smiles after her) (Later, Haruka and Riko are in their dorm) Haruka: So, Hikawa-san... Riko: (cold) What is it, Amagawa-san? Haruka: I was wondering, if I entered the two of us in an audition for our debut, how would you react? Riko: (cold) I would be quite angry, as I plan to do my first audition myself. Haruka: (thinking) Oops. (Suddenly, both Haruka and Riko's phones buzz) Riko: (surprised) If I'm not mistaken, this is the sound for an audition notification. But I didn't sign up for any audition yet. Haruka: (thinking) I'd better get out of here. (As Riko looks at her phone, Haruka is trying to sneak out. Haruka opens the door when she hears Riko's voice) Riko: (cold) Amagawa-san. Haruka: (frozen) Y-yes, Hikawa-san? Riko: (cold) Why did you sign me up for this "duo" competition? Haruka: (laughs nervously) Well, you see, I... Riko: (furious) You shouldn't have done that! I can make my own choices! Haruka: (slightly scared) Ah! I'm really sorry, Hikawa-san! Riko: (furious) Sorry doesn't cut it! I refuse to participate in this audition with you of all people! So consider yourself warned. We may be roommates, but we're not friends. We're rivals. (Riko storms out of the room and slams the door behind her) Haruka: (slumps down her bed) I really shouldn't have done that. Now Hikawa-san hates me. (Just then, Haruka's phone buzzes again) Haruka: (surprised) Huh? A notification? From Idolbook? (Haruka checks the notification, and sees that someone has left a message for her) Haruka: (surprised) Who's Erika Hikawa? Sounds like she's related to Hikawa-san... (Haruka reads the message. It says Please be careful with Onee-chan. Although elegant, she does have a bit of a short temper, and when she turned seven, Mum and Dad made her become an actress. Onee-chan has gone through rough times, but please, Haruka-chan. Please be there for her, and don't let her down. Looking forward to your live together~) Haruka: (confused) Onee-chan? Who's... (gasps) Wait a second! Erika Hikawa! Is she... Hikawa-san's little sister? And Hikawa-san was forced to become an actress? I never knew... (Haruka holds her phone close to her heart) Haruka: Don't worry, Erika-chan. I'll do everything I can for your Onee-chan. I swear it. (The next day, Riko is eating in the cafteria, when Haruka walks up to her, holding a tray of food) Haruka: Hi, Hikawa-san! Riko: (cold) What do you want, Amagawa-san? (Haruka sits next to Riko, much to the latter's surprise) Haruka: I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not asking you if you wanted to do a debut live with me. And also, I got a message from Idolbook. From your little sister. (Haruka shows Riko her phone, and Riko becomes surprised after she reads the message) Riko: (surprised) Erika! Why did she tell you this? Haruka: Maybe it's because Erika heard that we were roommates, and sent me a message telling me a little about your past. (Riko then stares sadly at her food) Riko: (sad) I love acting, don't get me wrong, it's just, when I turned seven, my parents said that they wanted the Hikawa family name to go down in history, and forced me to become an actress. It was tough, and I couldn't remember my lines well. After realising this, my parents refused to pay me any attention until I practiced my lines enough to memorise them. The only one who did love and care for me, it seemed, was Erika, my little sister. She's just a year younger than me, but she's sweet and lovely. It was Erika who helped me become a popular actress, and she was also the one to introduce me to Blooming Idol Academy. When I was accepted, Erika told me that she was planning on attending Blooming Idol Academy in a year, and made me promise to invite her to my debut. That's why I wanted to do it solo. Haruka: (confident) Then we can make this debut even more magical with a duo! Riko: (smiling) Erika wanted to see us perform together, and I'm not letting her down! Haruka: (raises her hand) That's the spirit! (Riko raises her hand, and the two high-five each other) (A few days later, it was time for the audition, and Haruka and Riko were waiting in the dressing room) Haruka: (excited) I'm so excited! This audition will be so much fun! (Riko nods, but there is a knock at the door. The door opens, and a young girl resembling Riko enters the dressing room) Riko: (happy) Erika! Erika: (happy) Onee-chan! (Riko happily hugs Erika, and Erika smiles at Haruka) Erika: So you're Haruka Amagawa. It's great to meet you in person! Haruka: (smiling) Great to meet you too! Erika: (smiling) I just came in to wish you two luck with the audition today! Riko: (smiling) Thank you, Erika. (Erika waves as she walks out of the room, and Haruka and Riko nod at each other) Haruka: Ready? Riko: Let's go. (Haruka and Riko put on the Pink and Blue Flower Coords, and head to the stage. They perform "Aikatsu TIME!!", and both even gain their own auras and perform Special Appeals) (After the performance, Haruka and Riko are back in the dressing room, and Erika runs in and hugs Riko) Erika: (happy) That was an incredible performance, Onee-chan! (smiles at Haruka) And you did great too, Harukanee-chan. (Haruka is a little surprised, but smiles at Erika) Haruka: (smiling) Thanks, Erika-chan. (Erika turns back to Riko) Erika: (confident) I still haven't given up on my vow. One day, I'm going to be attending Blooming Idol Academy, and I'll be a bigger idol than you were! Riko: (smiling) That is, if you can reach me. (ED: Crystal Chandelier) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:Aikatsu! Blooming transcripts Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997